Amor Incondicional
by Neko-Alice-Jeanne-Yami
Summary: *Kurt y Blaine han sido novios casi 2 años y Blaine cree que deben de avanzar en su relacion, pero que sucede si algo sale que no estaba en tus planes* LEMON Y M-PREG


-Ding Dong-

Hola Kurt! saludaba Blaine desde la entrada de su casa.

Hola Blaine se dan un peque o beso- pasa, vamos a mi cuarto.

-En el Cuarto-

Kurt, hemos estado saliendo por 1 a o . mientras se sienta en la cama.

Si? hace lo mismo.

Y me has hecho muy feliz tomando sus manos- pero creo que ya llego el momento de la verdad .

De que hablas?

Kurt, no has pensado en tu primera vez? Como te gustar a? Y con quien . al decir eso Kurt enrojeci de oreja a oreja.

Pues, la verdad s , pero a qu viene .

Te gustar a hacerlo conmigo susurro en su o do para despu s besar su cuello.

Ammm . Pero yo . No lo se .

No te gustar a?

Claro! Pero, no se si estoy listo .

Yo jam s te da ar a y lo sabes

Lo se, pero -se queda viendo sus pies- esta bien

Eso es lo empieza a besar apasionadamente mientras acaricia su cabello, comenzando a quitar su chaleco- mmm . Que es esto?... mirando su entrepierna- Yo mmmm -mientras el sobaba por encima de su pantal n.

D jame ver que tan malo es -no pudo evitar gemir cuando la mano de Blaine toco debajo de su ropa intima, agarrando su miembro hinchado- Aghh mmmm .

Estas muy duro Kurt que vamos a hacer -acerco su cara a la altura de b xer y comenz a bajarlos lentamente- No eso aghhhh .. se empezaba a retorcer de placer mientras era llenado de besos y caricias.

D jame ayudarte con eso -se quito la camiseta y luego se la quito a Kurt- te gusta lo que ves?

Si y mucho

Entonces no quites la vista de lo siguiente -agarra y se quita el cintur n, luego desabrocho su pantal n y cuando iba a quitarse su b xer- por qu no lo haces t -Kurt agarra el el stico de los b xers y los comienza a bajar.

Wow -se quedo impactado al ver el tama o de su miembro erecto- Te gusta, amor m o? mientras lamia su mano.

Hazlo

Pero si no te preparo podr a lastimarte y es lo ltimo que quiero hacer -sosten a su mano y sent a como temblaba.

Es que te .

Disculpa, que dijiste?

Dije que te . susurrando lo ultimo con la cara roja.

Mas fuerte, si no no puedo el ya sab a lo que quer a, solo quer a escucharlo de sus labios.

Te te necesito dentro

Eso era lo que quer a escuchar lo besa, entonces lo recuesta en la cama y se pone enfrente de el- tranquilo rel jate - le abre delicadamente las piernas que por inercia cierra r pidamente.

Lo siento estoy un poco nervioso eso es todo- coloca su piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Estas seguro de querer seguir? Asinti - bien, aqu vamos av same si te lastimo . entonces agarro su ya palpitante miembro y lo guio hacia la entrada de Kurt, comenz a entrar lentamente.

Ahhhh . Mmmm . Blaa . inee - antes de que pudiera decir algo entro completamente dentro de l y un agudo grito se hizo presente- Agghhhh!...

Lo lamento . No fue mi intensi n lastimarte, si quieres puedo -trato de salir de su interior pero Kurt amarro sus piernas a su cadera y lo empujo mas al fondo- Mghh .

Ahhh . No te detengas . Me acostumbrare

Est bien . empez a salir y a entrar algo brusco- Ahh -empez con las estocadas un poco mas brusca y salvajes, mientras el gritaba de placer, Kurt gritaba de dolor, pero no pod a dejar que lo supiera. Ahhh mmm . las lagrimas comenzaron a formarse amenazando con salir.

Te duele, no es as ? son una voz seria.

No, estoy bien -le sonri a medias- de veras, me siento -entonces Blaine se empujo m s adentro y se escucho un grito estrepitoso- Ahhh!... solt unas lagrimas, despu s de darse cuenta, quedo muy sonrojado.

Con que no te duele, eh? Agarra y le da un beso en la frente- lo siento, ir como tu gustes

Gra- gracias . y as fue, Blaine permaneci quieto hasta que Kurt se acostumbrara- Si si quieres ya puedes moverte -no dudo ni un segundo y comenz con las embestidas, algo lentas al principio, luego m s calientes y le siguieron con apasionantes besos y palabras de amor- Ahhh.. yo yo te aaa

Entiendo . Ahh yo.. igu igual.. ambos sab an lo que quer a decir el otro y estaban felices por ello- eres tan estrecho ahhh me vuelves loco Hummel

Ahhh . Ahhhh .! cada embestida que le proporcionaba sacaba un gemido mas agudo- aghhhh!

Creo que voy a -y entonces ambos se corren, Kurt entre sus vientres y Blaine dentro de l- Ahhhh! gritaron ambos el nombre del otro.

Ahhh -Blaine sale con cuidado de Kurt y se recuesta a un lado de el- ahhh y como como te sientes?

-recuperando el aliento- Grandioso vivo . Feliz -mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de este, Blaine los tapo a ambos con la sabana antes de quedar dormidos.

Continue . 


End file.
